Located in the rear of the pickup truck, a tailgate closes of the rear of the cargo space. Upon the release of a latching mechanism, it may be swung down around a hinge to a horizontal position to facilitate access to the cargo space to load or unload the truck.
The tailgate has spaced-apart outer and inner panels. The outer panel is apertured to provide a recess that accommodates a handle connected to the latching mechanism. Specifically, pulling the handle draws a pair of rods from niches in the side panels of the truck and thereby releases the tailgate.
The tailgate of a pickup is particularly vulnerable to theft. One can easily remove it by unlatching it and then lifting it from its hinge. Thus, there is a real need for tailgate security.
A prior anti-theft device for tailgate covers the handle recess of the tailgate with a metal plate to prevent access to the tailgate handle. Upper hinges on the plate hook in underneath the outer panel at the top of the recess. A lock in the central lower portion of the plate has a dog that engages a latch on the bottom of the recess. To install the latch, holes must be drilled in a recess tab to which the latch is then fastened by screws. This is a rather cumbersome procedure and accurate placement of the holes is difficult. Additionally, these prior devices can be defeated by thieves without causing material damage to the tailgate.